Fifteen
by oncemorewithfeeling15x
Summary: Maeby is attracted to one of her Uncles... find out what happens when her crush finds out. WARNING: SMUT, Incest, light BDSM


Maeby Funke, a cute fifteen-year-old girl with brown hair, tan skin and freckles, was your typical high school kid. She hated school, loved clothes and was boy crazy. Except Maeby wasn't into boys her own age. In fact, Maeby didn't like boys at all but preferred men. Older men. But only one older man in particular made Maeby feel that burning in her stomach that let her know that she was turned on. And he was the one man that she shouldn't want and couldn't have, her uncle Michael.

After one particularly boring day at school Maeby came back to the model home to discover that she was completely alone. Her parents had gone away for the day and her cousin George Michael was off with his boring girlfriend Ann. Uncle Michael was of course at work so Maeby had the house to herself. Just thinking about her uncle Michael's whereabouts caused that familiar stirring to happen in Maeby's belly and she decided to take care of her need. Maeby rushed up to the bedroom she shared with her mother and found her mother's stash of sex toys under the bed. Maeby had been using one of Lindsay's vibrators for the last year now and her mother had either never figured it out or never brought it up which was fine with Maeby either way. First Maeby took off her sweater and then her jeans leaving her in her red tank top and light gray underwear before plopping onto her bed, vibrator in hand. She didn't even bother to shut the door knowing that she would have the entire afternoon to herself.

Slowly Maeby stripped off her tank top and unhooked her bra leaving her only in her light gray panties. She thought of her uncle Michael's big strong hands as she gently massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Thinking of his calloused fingers made her pull on her nipples harder and her pussy get wetter with every tweak and pull. She started to silently and breathily moan as she slid the vibrator down her stomach and laid it on the outside of her soaking wet panties. She put it on its lowest setting and thought about what her uncle's tongue would taste like if he roughly shoved it into her mouth. Her hips pushed against the vibrator as the thought of his tongue on her body drove her crazy. Suddenly Maeby stopped because she thought she heard a door open. After a few seconds of silence, Maeby took off her panties and placed the vibrator directly against her clit. The bedroom door was still wide open.

Maeby turned the vibrator up a few notches and pushed it lightly against her clit. All the while she lightly chanted, "Michael" over and over again. The sensations ricocheting throughout her body caused her to arch her back and expose her tits to the world, if anyone had been watching. But someone was watching… her uncle Michael. He stood rooted to the spot in the open doorway watching his fifteen-year-old niece pleasure herself with a big purple dildo. He thought he heard her saying his name repeatedly but he couldn't be sure, he was too distracted by the stunning sight before him and the soundtrack of 'Afternoon Delight' pulsating through his brain. Suddenly she looked right at him and gasped. Michael quickly recovered and shouted, "Maeby Funke what the hell do you think you're doing?" Maeby quickly turned off the vibrator, threw it on the floor and covered herself with the comforter. A beautiful red flush covered her face, a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment that Michael found unbelievably and undeniably attractive. Michael stormed into the room, slammed the door and quietly locked it as Maeby stared down at the sheets and waited for the punishment she knew, and hoped, would come soon.

"Maeby look at me," Michael angrily intoned as his niece gulped and stared up at him with beautiful doe eyes. Michael was shaken but could not let her know she was having any power over him at all. But Maeby could see his erection straining his khakis and that was turning her on even more. Her fingers were itching to reach under the comforter and finish the job she had started but knew she should wait until her uncle either left or climbed into bed with her. "Maeby, what were you doing?" Michael asked in a voice that was filled with controlled rage and a hint of lust. Maeby swallowed roughly before answering, "I wasn't doing anything uncle Michael." The way she said his name made Michael positive that she was thinking about him when she was masturbating and his dick hardened even more. "No, you were doing something and I want you to tell me exactly what you were doing," Michael replied, the lust he was feeling darkening his blue eyes to nearly black. Maeby thought carefully before replying, "Well uncle Michael I was masturbating. I found this vibrator and was using it on my clit before…" Michael interrupted her by ripping the covers off of her naked body and grabbing her sharply by the wrist standing her next to him. Maeby was surprised, scared and completely turned on. She had never thought about domination before but seriously loved being controlled by her sexy uncle. "I know what you were doing you little whore," Michael hissed under his breath, "You deserve to be punished for that… bend over the bed, I'm going to spank you." Maeby had never been spanked, or even disciplined before and figured it couldn't be that bad so she bent over like she was instructed. Her pussy was soaking wet and the moisture was glistening in the dim light of the bedroom and it took all of Michael's strength not to rip his pants off and shove his thick cock into her tight little hole. 'She's probably a virgin,' he thought as ran his hand along the smooth curve of her ass. Maeby shivered at the contact. 'I wish he would just fuck me,' Maeby thought as she felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter with every touch and caress.

"I'm going to spank you now Maeby, and I promise that it will hurt a little but soon it will be over and you'll be a better person for it," Michael stated as he brought his hand up and smacked it hard against her right cheek. Maeby yelped at the pain because it was completely unexpected. "Maeby I do not want you to cry out, but I want you to count the spanks, can you do that for me?" Michael asked as he smoothed his hand over the beautiful red patch that was slowly appearing on her tan skin. "Yes uncle Michael," Maeby half moaned and half cried to him in a voice brimming with tears and a strange sense of pleasure. Michael hit her three more times in quick succession, as Maeby counted out the spanks in a broken voice. Michael soothed away each spank with the rubbing of his hand, and the caress was driving Maeby wild. After the fifteenth smack, Michael stopped and stepped away to admire his handiwork. Her ass was a beautiful mixture of tan and red and Michael's cock was leaking pre-cum, which was obvious through his khakis. "One more for good luck Maeby, count it and this time I want you to scream it," Michael hissed in her ear making Maeby jump up off the bed as his hand connected with her tender backside. "Sixteen!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as an orgasm wracked her body.

She collapsed on the bed and Michael stroked her from shoulders to buttocks, soothing away the sting of his many slaps. Her breath returned to normal and Maeby turned to face her uncle in all her naked glory. Michael's breathing became shallow and his eyes darkened even more as he took in the sight of his naked niece. This was so wrong but it felt so right. "Uncle Michael" Maeby began in a quiet voice "I promise not to do what you saw me doing anymore." She finished and looked down at her toes, waiting for his words. Michael sighed and said, "I'm sorry I had to be so rough with you Maeby. It is completely inappropriate for you to masturbate with the door open when anyone could come and watch." She lifted her head, looked him dead in the eye and asked, "Were you watching long?" Michael waited a moment before answering, "Yes, yes I was. I heard what you said when you were… pleasuring yourself. You were saying my name weren't you?" Michael asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Maeby stared into his dark blue eyes, the color of midnight and said, "You are the only man in the world who makes me feel that way uncle Michael. I know it's wrong but I don't care. I am so attracted to you and every time I think of you I just have to come home and get myself off." She blushed as she said this last part and noticed that Michael was staring intently at her body, taking in her young form. He noticed her tan skin all over lightly dusted with freckles, her flat stomach, her long legs and her beautiful breasts with their pert little nipples. "Spin for me." The command was issued in a hushed but serious tone. Maeby did as she was told and spun for her uncle revealing her bright red bottom and her beautiful shoulders. Michael was enraptured by the sight of her and slowly walked towards her.

Maeby held her breath as her uncle approached. He stopped in front of her and she silently begged him to kiss her lips and give her what she had been waiting for all this time. Michael stopped before Maeby and lightly brushed his lips across hers and she collapsed from just that simple kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around her lithe form and lifted her up to meet his lips again. This time the kiss was more urgent, and deeper with tongues fighting for control and Maeby eventually relenting to the man she loved. Michael knew this was wrong but didn't want to stop kissing his beautiful niece. His dick was so hard that he couldn't think straight and he gently urged Maeby to her knees beneath him. Maeby was a virgin but she wasn't completely inexperienced and knew what was expected of her. She unbuckled her uncle's belt and stripped off his khakis and boxers quickly. His thick cock sprang to life before her mouth and she greedily sucked it in, swirling her tongue across the tip before slowly working his cock into her waiting mouth. Michael nearly came on the spot. Maeby was talented. He let her suck at her own speed for a few minutes before grabbing her by the hair roughly and forcing himself down her throat and past her gag reflex. Maeby choked and sputtered but Michael didn't care. He rammed himself down her throat repeatedly while her tongue ran along the underside of his cock causing shivers to run up and down his spine. Michael shot his cum right down Maeby's willing throat and stepped away and resettled his clothes while Maeby sat at his feet, naked and waiting.

"Maeby, that was incredible but it was wrong. We can't do that again. Get dressed and never tell anyone about this." Michael walked away leaving Maeby hornier, more dejected and more confused than ever about her feelings regarding her uncle. Before Maeby had even gotten up off the floor, Michael stuck his head back through the door and said, "Oh and when you turn eighteen, your ass and pussy are mine." He disappeared and Maeby smirked to herself and grabbed the vibrator from under the bed and continued her playtime with her uncle just on the other side of the wall.


End file.
